The Geek that falls in love
by BeautyStrays
Summary: Austin is a total nerd. He loves video games and school work. But on the other hand Ally is the total opposite, she's miss popular at their school. But she's also sweet. In which one day, Austin and Ally bump into eachother in the halls. He instantly starts to like her. But will she like a nerd? Or even fall in love with one? Read please I promise it's good I just suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Yes this is another story, you'll like this one. I just thought of Austin being a nerd with huge glasses and big clothes and him talking to popular Ally. I just thought it was adorable. And I'm a nerd, so I thought why not make this a story. And I think it's cute how he's a nerd. I will I'll be posting chapter 5 for Twist of Fate tomorrow. If you don't know what that is, it's another story I just started, you'll like that one too. So please read it also.**

All Rights Reserved.

"Alright class you guys can leave." The teacher said happily, he began to organize his desk and papers while shifting his glasses.

Finally! I just wanted to go home and play my video games. I rushed out of class and as usual the hallways were crowded. I turned around corner so I could get to my locker, but as I turned, I fell to the floor.

"Ow!" I yelped. I opened my eyes quickly scanning around to see if I could catch a glimpse at the person who made me fall. I looked up at the person and I was met with a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

"Sorry." The person said standing up. I got up as well and dusted of my black pants. Oh my gosh! This girl was beautiful!

"I-It's o-okay." I said blushing as the beautiful girl started to chuckle. She stared at me and I felt like a lab rat. A happy and hormonal lab rat.

"You have a cute stutter." She said while giggling and she continued looking at me. I blushed harder. She called me cute! This beautiful girl call me-a nerd- cute! OMG I gotta tell my friends! I ran. I really had to tell my friends, so that's what I was gonna do. I pushed past people and I got called all types of names, but I didn't care I needed to find my friends.

"Guys!" I said as I come to a stop in front of my friends.

"Hey Austin!"

"Why are you smiling like a maniac?"

"What happened?"

"Was a robot chasing you?! Where is it?! I'll go kill it! After all I am Luke Skywalker!"

The last one was my best friend Dez.

"No Dez. So I was coming out of class and I'm rushing cause I wanna go and play video games. Then I turned this corner and all the sudden I'm on the floor. I opened my eyes and BAM! I see this pair of beautiful brown eyes. Then the person got up and I got up. Once I saw who it was, I was shocked."

"Who was it?" My friend Luke says.

"It was this beautiful girl. She had said sorry, so I stuttered because I was extremely nervous and said it was okay. Then she starting laughing saying how I had a cute stutter. Guys! She called me CUTE!" I said excited.

"Oh my gosh! This is huge!"

"Meeting time!" Alex said. We all huddled up together near the lockers.

"Okay, so Austin got called cute by a beautiful girl. This is huge for us nerds. Really huge. He's the first one in the group to ever make contact or talk to a girl in this group. So this calls for a celebration!" Alex said.

"Celebration Time!" I yelled.

"Woo!" Luke yelled.

"Wait, Austin how does she look?" Dez asked.

"She had brown long hair with blonde at the end. She was short and has big brown eyes." I said daydreaming.

"I think I know who your talking about." Kyle said. He knew everyone in this school and how they looked.

"What's her name?!" I asked.

"My friend you have been called cute by the Ally Dawson. She's the most popular girl at our school. Everyone loves her. Guys want to be with her and girls want to be her. She's actually one of those nice popular people. She's sweet and nice. At least from what I see. I can never talk to her, she's a girl." Kyle said.

"Wait so what happens after she called you cute?" Luke asked.

"Uhhh I ran off to find you guys." I said sheepishly.

"Austin!"

"How could you!?"

"Stupid!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"I'm sorry guys. I just was too excited I had to tell you guys." I said.

"It's okay. Let's all go home and meet up online." Alex said. After that we all went our separate ways. I went to my lockers and got my books out.

Time for some video games. I start to walk home and all I could think about was Ally. She called me cute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I was going to post a new chapter the day after I made this story. But the person who edits it took forever to edit it. And finally I wrote them today and they edited it. So I got reviews saying it was cute, that's what I was going for lol. Thanks so much guys. I have this 3 page essay to do, but after it I'll write chapter 4 get it edit. And put it up tomorrow, hopefully it depends all on my editor(who is my cousin lol). I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I read it twice and I laughed at some** **parts, I laughed at my own story that's good! **

** Isa-is-amazing: Thanks ! This is one story I won't quit on, promise ;)**

** Kaylee: Awwww thanks so much.** **That means a lot that my story is the best intro you've ever read! I love nerdy Austin stories! And I'll definitely try to update faster :) **

** Guest: Thanks ! But this chapter is much cuter ;)**

** XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX: Thanks! And this one is funnier! Hopefully, but to me it is. Enjoy! **

**Guest: well here it is. I hope you like it :) **

I stayed up all last night playing video games with my friends and doing my homework. My two favorite things.

I woke up extra early for school as always. It's like my favorite place in the world. Well kinda, the only thing I don't like is the bullying.

I put on my baggy khaki pants and a button up shirt. I tucked it in, then I started to comb my hair neatly. After all that I put on my black sketchers. I grabbed my glasses and my book bag and left my house.

I met up with all my friends as I was walking to school. We all didn't live far from each other which is a good thing.

"Did you guys hear about the new Mario game that comes out today?!" Luke asked excitedly glancing at each one of us expectantly.

"Yeah! I totally can't wait to get it."Alex snickered happily.

"Me either. I saved up all my allowances from my parents, so I can buy the game!" I said with a huge grin.

"After school, can we all go and get it together?" Kyle asked.

"Uhhh duhhhh!" Dez said with his usual unnecessary dramatic effect and we laughed. I couldn't wait until school ended. Today was going to be a good day.

We all reached the large school building and separated as we each went to our different lockers. We didn't have lockers near each other which sucked because when someone tried to bully us, we're not there to help the other.

I was at my locker when I heard someone clear their throat, I instantly thought it was my bully Trent. So I shoved my face in my locker, hoping he wouldn't bother me. I sniffed around, it smelled really good in here. Kind of metal like but it was made of metal duh. I wonder if the chemical that made this was a combination between- I lost my train of thought as someone tapped me on the back.

The person then tapped me again, and I screamed.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll give you all my money!" I yelled my face still buried in my locker. The person chuckled at my reaction. How rude.

"I'm not gonna hurt you and I don't want your money." I lifted my head out my locker to see that beautiful girl, Ally. I started to turn red, I just chagrin myself in front of her.

"U-u-uh h-hi." I stutter.

"Do you always stutter?" She asked with cutest giggled I've ever heard. My insides tickled.

"N-no." Dang! My eyes grew as I stuttered again. I could feel sweat beading on my forehead. My lips opened and closed like a dying fish and I couldn't help, but realize how stupid I must right now.

"Okay if you say so." She said smiling. Oh my gosh that smile!

"..." It got quiet, I didn't know what to say to a beautiful girl. I mean this is the second time she has said anything to me. Wait till the guys find out!

I realized that I was just standing here when I should be with them to tell them the good news. So I ran. I finally seen them all meeting up by the library, waiting for me. Whenever we go to our lockers, we meet up by the library then walk to class together.

"What took you so long?!"

"Was Trent bullying you?"

"Yeah, was he?! Let me know I'll go kick his leg!" Luke yelled.

"Luke, we all know you kicking Trent would not affect him. But no thankfully I didn't see him and the reason why I'm late is because I saw Ally Dawson."

"Were you watching her from your locker?" Dez asked suspiciously, scanning me head to toe while his hands gripped his back pack straps.

"No. I was at my locker and then I heard someone cleared their throat so instantly I thought it was Trent to bully me. So then I shoved my head in my locker and it smelled strangely good. Then the person tapped me on my back. So then I screamed like a little girl and I said the usual. Then they started to laugh and said they weren't going to hurt me or take my money. So I moved my head out my locker to find Ally Dawson staring at me. Guys! I chagrin myself in front of a beautiful girl!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh!" They all gasped simultaneously.

"Exactly! So then I stuttered again saying hi. And she asked do I always stutter and I said no but I stuttered saying that too. Then she smiled at me! Guys she smiled at me! Then she said 'okay if you says so'."

"What happened after that?!" Kyle asked wanting to know badly. I could definitely see pride in his eyes. This was new for us.

"I um, ran away to find you guys." I said slowly scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

"Oh my mother lord!"

"Imbecile!"

"Disappointment."

"Such a geek!"

"Really Dezmond? We're all geeks remember." I reminded him flatly gesturing to the entire group including myself.

"Oh yeah! I forgot." He said with a silly grin matched with his chuckle and then almost instantly it turned into a glare.

"I'm sorry guys. This is really huge and I was really nervous. So I ran."

"It's okay Austin." Alex said although it didn't exactly sound like he meant that.

"Now let's get to class and get our learn on!" Kyle yelled and put his first on the air. Then we all put our first in the air and yelled. "Time to learn!" Which people starting yelling at us for.

"Shut up you geeks!"

"Stupid idiots."

We all cringed and ran away.

It was the end of the day. And me and my friends was at my locker, watching Ally down the hall.

"Oh my gosh!" Kyle said.

"Austin you're right she is beautiful!" Alex said.

"Her smile is amazing!" Dez said as we watch her laughing at something her friends said.

"Meeting time!" Luke said. We all huddled up together.

"Okay, so this is once again huge! A girl talked to Austin twice! So here's what we're going to do, we're going to go buy the new video game, then go out to eat at Chuck E Cheese, after that we all go to Austin's house and play the new Mario game." Luke explained animatedly.

"Um, excuse me." We heard a small voice said. We came apart to see the beautiful Ally in front of us.

"Uhhhh..." Kyle said.

"My gosh! She's beautiful!" Luke says.

"I can't breathe." Dez said.

"All hail the beautiful girl!" Alex yelled. Then we all kneeled down in front of Ally.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are adorable." She said with the tiniest blush. All my friends turned red and got up and ran away. I was about to do the same, but a small hand wrapped around my wrist stopping me.

"Please do not run away again." She said laughing. I couldn't breathe. A girl actually a beautiful girl was touching me the geek. I guess she saw I wasn't breathing, cause she removed her hands quickly.

"So you're the Austin Moon, the top smartest person in this school. I was at the top of our class before, but now I'm second because of a certain someone. All I want to say is watch your back, your not gonna be first forever." She said winking at me and then she walked off with a tantalizing sway to her hips.

I couldn't take this. I was not used to this. My nerves went wild and my thoughts went haywire as they thought thoughts that were not normal. Like going on a date with The Beautiful Ally Dawson.

I fainted.

Damn.

I knew I should have ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so I did say I was going to update and now I am. So enjoy! My loves! **

**All Rights Reserved.**

Ally POV

"I saw you." Trish said.

"What?"

"I saw you talking to geek boy, and then you winked at him and then you swayed your hips when you walked away." She said almost accusingly, but there was a smile in her tone.

"You saw that? How did I do?"

"You did good I'm surprised."

"Oh thank god." It was my first time ever swaying my hips trying to be seductive. And I nailed it.

"So do you like geek boy?" Trish asked.

"Oh gosh no!" I said and it wasn't a lie. I don't like Austin. He's cute, but I don't like him. I mean, he wasn't really my type. Austin was a sweet kid, but just not for me.

"So why did you do that?"

"He took my place in being top of our class and you know how I like being first." I said. Trish sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew how I felt about my grades and she knew that I was very competitive about them.

"Yeah I do. Let's go to the mall." This girl really loved to shop. It got my mind off of Austin a bit though. The question was, why was he on my mind in the first place?

Austin POV

We were currently at Chuck E Cheese, you know that place where a kid can be a kid. After the incident of me fainting, I woke up and found myself in the nurse's office. The guys asked me why I took so long and when I told them, they started going crazy.

"Hey Austin, maybe Ally likes you." Dez said.

" I don't think she likes me, I mean have you seen me lately. I'm a total geek and she's popular." I answered sadly. I nibbled at my extra cheese, no pepperoni pizza and boy, did it taste good!

"You never know." Luke chimed in. His voice held enough teasing to annoy me, but I didn't get annoyed because I was kind of grasping for every inch of hope I could get in my grips. I knew from day one, when I bumped into her I was developing feelings for her. That happens to every geek. When a beautiful girl talks to a geek they start to like them right then and there and that's what was happening to me.

I couldn't stop thinking about her beautiful smile, with those perfect straight teeth. Not one was yellow or crooked. And then her eyes! Those big brown eyes and gorgeous black pupils.

Austin, get a hold of yourself, everyone has black pupils.

Not her black pupils, I squabbled to myself.

"He's thinking about her again." Alex spoke up nonchalantly while taking a huge chunk out of his pizza.

"How did you know?" I asked coming out of my daydream.

"Your smile is so big. It could light up the whole world, maybe even the galaxy that's dark. Except towards the end, it looked like you were arguing with yourself…" Kyle trailed off. My eyes were wide. Was I really such an open book?

"Oh! That'll be so cool! Austin's smile giving the galaxy light!" Luke said.

"No more dark galaxy!" Dez yelled, catching the surrounding people's attention.

"I doubt my smile could light up the galaxy." I said looking out the window.

"Look it's Ally and her friend." Luke said slightly shocked.

"Austin go say hi." They pushed.

"No! Not after what happened at school."

"Oh come on! You want her to be your girlfriend right?!"

"Yeah." I said staring at her.

"Then go ask her on a date." Luke said. He attempted his best smirk, but being the inner geek he was, it was hard for him to succeed at that so he quickly transformed that smirk into a grin.

"Wait! He can't just ask her. He just met her. She'll be totally freaked out and won't ever look in our or his direction ever again." Alex rambled on dramatically.

"He's right." Kyle agreed.

"Ugh, fine! Then at least become friends with her."

"Okay! I'll go say hi." I said, as I stand up.

"Come here." Dez said getting up. He tucked in my shirt and then used his spit to lay down my hair neatly.

"Thanks Dez." I snorted and laughed.

"No problem. Now go get that beautiful girl to be your friend." He said. My face straightened and with that I walked out Chuck E Cheese. I was about to reach her, when I saw Trent, my bully, go up to her and hug her. And what's crazy is she hugged him back smiling. I ran back inside Chuck E Cheese.

"Trent just ruined everything." Luke whispered to the rest of them.

"Yeah he did. Let's go home and play the new video game." I said and with that we left Chuck E Cheese without Trent seeing us.

-Next Day At School-

"Alright class we got a new student. She's not new to this school, but to this class. Ally you can sit behind Austin." As soon as I heard her name, I looked up. I can't believe she's in this class now!

"Hey Austin." She said as she went to sit behind me. Before I could say anything the teacher spoke.

"So I'm going to set you guys up into partners for this project that's due next week." He began to list the people who were going to work together.

"And Austin is with Ally." He finished up. "Now with this project I want you guys to get together. In two weeks, I want a essay about how your thoughts and feelings change about your partner. Start today about how you think about them and then in two weeks finish up the essay telling how you feel about them then. That means you guys have to meet up every day, if I see that people aren't trying to do this then I will take points off. Now you guys can leave early to start or you can stay here and talk about it with your partner." The teacher said as he went to go sit down at his desk.

"So I'll meet you by your locker and then we can go to your house and start this." Ally said.

"U-uh s-sure." I said not looking her in the face.

"Hopefully by the time this project is over, you don't stutter anymore." She said smiling softly.

"O-okay."

"Why are you always nervous?" She asked as she began to gather her things. There was so much curiosity in her big brown eyes which were shaded by her long eyelashes.

"C-cause y-your b-beautiful." I said without thinking. I started turning red.

"Uh thanks." She said blushing as I look at her.

Why did I just say that?! I chided myself.

Just because she blushed doesn't mean anything, the fact that she said 'uh' means she wasn't expecting it. The word 'uh' means to express hesitation. In my opinion that means she totally doesn't like me.

Ugh! I'm such an idiot!

Wait until I tell the guys. And with that, I ran.

**Awww Austin and his friends are so cute. He's always running lol. Their partners, and have to hang out everyday, hmmmmmmm lol. **

**Well I hope you liked it and please review! **


End file.
